Flames of the Soul
by DarkAngelDan98
Summary: Yuu, Mato, Yomi and Kagari start their high school lives at True Cross Academy and Yuu finds herself drawn to a certain brown haired boy with a punk like appearance but when reminders of her dark past begin to surface and Yuu's Otherself powers go out of control will Ryuuji be able to save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**OK Everyone this is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic so take it easy on me okay I just wanna thank Izanagi007, LittleSister123, MistyqueHarper and Kurisu313 who are in my opinion the best fanfic writers I've seen Love ya guys hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ao no exorcist and Black rock shooter aren't mine.**

It was the first day of high-school and a certain brown haired girl with light hazel eyes along with her best friend a young raven haired girl with her hair tied back in an uneven pigtails style and light blue eyes were in the middle of making a mad dash to their very first class at True Cross Academy.

"Dammit Yuu I can't believe we're gonna be late to our first class in high school." The raven haired girl said while running at full speed down a hallway with her friend right beside her, "Hey don't start complaining Mato you know full well that we're in this situation because of you." Yuu replied with a quite obviously pissed expression painted across her creamy white face. "Eehh how is it my fault." Mato replied looking at her friend with a confused expression while still running like a mad-woman. "Because YOU kept us both up until 3 in the morning by listing all of the horrible things you said MIGHT happen to the average high school girl, you had a folder that was a thick as a brick and all of the issues were in alphabetical order and I thought Yomi over thought things." Yuu finished picking up her pace slightly to overtake the girl beside her. "Hey you could have said no when I asked if you wanted to listen." Mato said in a poor attempt to justify her actions, "There's not a person on this planet who can say no to the Mato Kuroi Puppy-Dog Eyes." Yuu replied while still running.

2 minutes Later.

The classroom door flung open and two very exhausted teenage girls walked in and very soon collapsed with their backs leaning against the closed door. "We…made…it." Mato bareley managed to say between her pants, Yuu however looked dead to the world.

Two girls then walked up to the exhausted females one was a rather tall girl with wavy dark hair flowing down both her shoulders, with green eyes behind a pair of glasses who let out a sigh upon gazing at the sad sight in front of her. The other girl had long blonde hair which was tied in a long ponytail on the right side of her head, her hazel brown eyes made it quite obvious that she was annoyed to some degree.

"Honestly the two of you are so pathetic I thought that you might have actually matured a bit now that we're all in high school but once again you two are late and out of breath on the first day." The blonde said leaning down and waving her index finger in the faces of Yuu and Mato as if she were a mother scolding her child. "Come on Kagari there's no need to get so worked up I mean they're only a few minutes late and our teacher hasn't even shown up yet so it's not a big deal." The dark haired girl said trying to calm Kagari down. "Yeah listen to Yomi it's not our fault, I mean what idiot designs a school so the girl's dorms are so far away from the classroom." Mato said slowly getting up on her feet, "While you're right about the dorms being too far from the classrooms we still could've made it if SOMEONE wasn't such a worry wart over high school life." Yuu said while standing up, "Oh don't start that again." Mato said while Yomi and Kagari looked their friends in confusion but before they could ask what they were talking about the classroom door opened again and a middle aged man in a brown suit walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class the staff meeting today took longer than I expected it to my name is Gensei Kihara and I will be you're mathematics teacher this year anyway if you could all please take a seat while I do the morning register please raise your hand when I call out your name and let me apologise now if I say anything incorrectly." Mr. Kihara said making his way to the front of the class and pulling out piece of paper and then started calling the class's names. After both their names where called Mato and Yuu who had sat next to each other started whispering about what they thought of their classmates after their name where called, "Yukio Okumura." Mr. Kihara

said, "Hear." a boy responded, when Yuu and Mato looked at the boy the saw that he was quite tall with a few moles on his face with chocolate brown hair and bright turquoise eyes. "Hey I remember him he's the student council president for us freshmen I remember a lot of girls talking about him in the opening ceremony." Yuu whispered to Mato, "Yeah, hey he looks like the king of guy who'd look perfect with Yomi don't you think." Mato answered while snickering playfully, "Now that you mention it he does but from what I've seen so far it looks she'd have a lot of competition if she ever decided to go for him." Yuu said while looking at a few girls in their class who were obviously fawning over the young man.

A few names later Mr. Kihara called out "Ryuuji Suguro.", "Hear" a low, smooth voice answered. When Yuu turned to see the voices owner she found her eye's glued to the sight, the boy was probably the around the same height as the Okumura boy he had messy brown hair with a bright blonde streak down the middle, he also had multiple piercings in his ears and a light stubble on his chin he had a rather stern expression that made him seem unapproachable, Yuu noticed this was probably the first time she'd ever tries so hard to notice everything about a person's face. When Mato noticed who Yuu was staring at so intensely she had a sly smirk and lightly elbowed her friend saying "See something you like?" Yuu was then snapped out of her daydream and turned to Mato while blushing "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yuu stuttered trying her best to keep whispering even though she felt like yelling. "My oh my Yuu I never would've guessed that you were into the punkish thug kind of guy." Mato said her smirk still visible, Yuu's blush darkened as she opened her mouth speechless. "Ok now that we know everyone's names let's get started with today's lesson shall we?" Mr Kihara said putting an end to Mato's teasing much to Yuu's relief. Throughout the lesson Yuu couldn't help but take a few looks at the boy with pierced ears she couldn't explain it but there was something about him that made her drawn to him somehow.

An Hour and a half later.

"Okay everyone because it's the first day this will be your only lesson but starting from tomorrow there will be more lessons on a regular basis in the mean time you can go have your lunch or go back to your dorms just make sure to be home by curfew that is all." Mr Kihara said before leaving the classroom. When everyone exited the class Yuu, Mato, Yomi and Kagari where making their way to lunch and Yuu turned her head and noticed the boy she'd been staring at all day talking to a rather short bald boy with glasses if she remembered rightly the boy's name was Konekomaru Miwa. She heard them talking about meeting someone before heading to a cram-school, they then started to leave. _Cram-school? That's weird why would there be a cram school on the first day. _Yuu thought while watching the two boys leave, "Hey Yuu come on we're leaving." Kagari called out, Yuu then turned her head and ran towards her friends.

_I hope I get to see him again. _Yuu thought with a smile on her face.

**So what you guys think I know that Yuu x Bon is an odd couple but I kind of goy inspired after reading MikiMoke's Love Me. Again this is my first story EVER so try and be nice okay I keep the story going depending on the reviews till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's the second chapter thank you to everyone who gave positive reviews for this story it really means a lot to me hope you enjoy the chapter**

It had been a week since Yuu and the girls started their first year at True Cross Academy and Yuu still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to the guy in the class that she had become interested in, the boy who went by the name Ryuuji Suguro. It was currently the break between second and third period and the girls were all hanging out in a hallway not too far from their next class to make sure they didn't get there late.

"So Yuu, when are you gonna ask Suguro-san out on a date?" Kagari asked slyly and Yuu the proceeded to choke on the juice box she was currently drinking, by now Kagari and Yomi had noticed Yuu's interest in Suguro and Kagari seemed to take as much pleasure at teasing Yuu as Mato did. "W-w-what are t-talking about Kagari I'm not asking Suguro out, I don't even have any kind of interest in him." Yuu said nervously trying her best to lie even though she knew it was pointless, "Denial." Mato and Kagari deadpanned in sync with each other, "Hey don't talk in sync it's really creepy and I think that you're upsetting Yuu with all this teasing." Yomi said glaring the hazel and blue eyed devils as they continually tortured the poor brunette despite being the peacemaker of the group she was by far the scariest out of them all when she was pissed.

"Hai, hai I hear you Yomi we'll ease up on the teasing so please stop with the glaring. But seriously Yuu it's obvious to all of us that you like Suguro so there's no need to be embarrassed, we're not saying you should walk up to the guy and flat out ask him out on a date just try and find an excuse to start a conversation and try and make friends with him." Mato suggested with a sincere smile on her face but Yuu didn't seem comforted by her words at all. "You say that like it's easy in case you haven't noticed he doesn't seem like the person you can just talk to and since when are you an expert on relationships when you've never had a boyfriend." Yuu said pointing her finger at Mato who was trying to keep her smile in place but a vein could clearly be seen pulsing in her head after Yuu's last comment.

"Hey I have an idea, Suguro-san seems to talk to that bald kid a lot, why don't you try talking to him he seems a lot more approachable and if you're on good terms with his friends then it should make it easier to talk to him." Mato explained, "Well I guess I could give it a try." Yuu said while twiddling her fingers, "Yosh, ok so me and Yuu will try to talk to him at lunch cuz it might be awkward if all of us go up to him at once agreed?" Mato asked her eyes filled with determination "Agreed." The rest of them said in unison.

RYUUJI POV

Ryuuji was in the middle of yet another fight with a certain boy with messy navy blue hair over who it was that grabbed the last sandwich available at the student food store. "I'm tellin ya to let go of it ya idiot." Ryuuji demanded butting his head against his classmate rival with a fierce look in his eyes, "And I'm tellin ya not a chance in hell Rooster boy." The blue haired youth answered with a look just as fierce in his blazing bright blue eyes. "Come on you two need to hurry up and stop this whole food debating hing cuz it's really gettin old." A pinked haired boy said with his hands behind his head with an exasperated expression, "Shima-san's right I mean why can't the two of you just take turns over who gets the last sandwich." Konekomaru said with an equally exasperated expression on his face.

"No way in hell I'm backing down from this chump." The two youth's answered in unison it seemed that the rather pointless conflict would last for the entire lunch break until a voice called out to the blue haired boy. "Rin what exactly are you doing." The boy asked who was revealed to be Yukio Okumura "Don't tell me you're picking fights again I thought that you were going to start making your own lunches instead of getting into these pointless squabbles."

Yukio asked while straightening his glasses, "Shut it four-eyes you're my little brother aren't ya, so why don't you give you're big bro a hand huh?" Rin asked while still continuing his death glare match with Ryuuji. "If the fight had any sense of meaning then I would this however is just plain stupid." Yukio stated before pulling his older twin by the collar of his shirt and pulling him away. "Now come on I've gotta make sure you get to your next class before I head over to mine, don't want you getting lost for the hundredth time." Yukio said while keeping a frim hold on Rin, "Hey hold it mole face I haven't settled this with that punk faced rooster boy yet." Rin whined as he struggled in vain to break free of Yukio's grip as his voice faded out of ears reach from the Kyoto trio.

"Looks like I win this round dumdass." Ryuuji stated with a smug smile on his face. "Technically the match was undecided Bon, seeing as how Sensei dragged Okumura-kun off before one of you backed down." Shima said his words turning Ryuuji's smirk into a pissed off scowl, "Don't go ruining my victory Shima." Ryuuji growled angrily, "What victory all I saw was two morons lockin heads with each other over some cheap sandwich." Shima retorted but before Ryuuji could say anything else Konekomaru decided to step in "Ok Shima-san that's enough, you too Bon come on class is gonna start soon we should probably head over there now so we're not late." "Aww shit I forgot I left my pencil case in my chemistry class I'm just gonna go get it you two go on ahead I'll catch up later." Ryuuji said as he smacked his face in annoyance. "You, the guy with super memory forgot his pencil case." Shima said as he snickered, "Shut it Shima!" Ryuuji said as he started running back into the school building._ What am I gonna do with you two._ Konekomaru thought holding the side of his temple with his right hand.

YUU POV

Mato and Yuu were a few feet away deciding to make their move after Ryuuji left. "Holy crap now that I get a good look at him Miwa-san might actually be shorter than you that's a bad sign." Mato said with genuine shock as Yuu proceeded to give the pigtailed girl a firm smack on the head, "Quiet Baka don't go saying stuff like that when we talk to him it's insulting to both of us." Yuu said. "Hai but you gotta admit it's a little strange having to look down to someone for a cha-*another smack to the head*ITAI ok ok I'll keep my mouth shut about the height thing." Mato said holding her bruised head as they made their way to the two boys.

"Excuse me Miwa-san." Mato called out to them and waved when they both looked back at them. "You know these two cuties Koneko? Well aren't you a little stud." Shima whispered while giving his friend a light elbow to the side. "There both in mine and Bon's class Shima-san nothing more." Konekomaru said with a tint of red in his cheeks. "Sorry to bother you like this I'm Mato Kuroi and this is my friend Yuu Koutari." Mato said gesturing to Yuu who gave a rather cheerful hello. "Hello Kuroi-san, Koutari-san." Konekomaru replied giving to two girls a warm smile he then turned to SHIMA TO INTRODUCE HIM "This is my frien- "I'm Renzou Shima but you lovely ladies can call me Shima, Renzou or even Renny-kun if you prefer." Shima rudely interrupted whilst leaning a little closer to Mato and Yuu who were just about to give the pink play boy a simultaneous kick in the balls but luckily for Shima's sake Konoekomaru grabbed his friend by the ear and gave it a hard tug pulling him a safe distance away.

"I'm so sorry about Shima-san he just has no manners when it comes to talking to women I'll make sure to reprimand him propely later. *Koneko turned to scowl at Shima who was holding his red ear pouting before turning back to smile at Mato and Yuu*

So what did you want to speak to me about." Konekomaru asked. "Well you see it's a little embarrassing to say but Yuu and I totally suck in our creative writing class and everyone knows that you, Suguro-san and the class rep are the smartest in our class so we were hoping since you two seem such good friends that maybe we could organise a little study session with Suguro-san this weekend, we know it's a pain but we would really appreciate the extra help." Mato asked bowing slightly while clasping her hands and keeping one eye open to make the classic cute begging pose. "Yeah Ok that sounds great, I'll ask Bon I mean Suguro but I'm sure he'll say yes and is it OK if we invite one of our friends too he's a nice guy but he's not the sharpest guy I know and I think he could use the help too." Koneko replied scratching the back of his head when referring to Rin.

"That's fine we might invite one of our friends too but don't worry it'll only be like one or two promise so is Saturday a good time for you guys." Mato asked, "Yeah that's fine here's my number, I'll let you know when and where it'll be." Konekomaru asked while handing a piece of paper with his number on to the blue-eyed girl. "Thanks we can't wait well see ya guys later, come on Yuu." Mato said leaving with Yuu following behind her. "Bye Kuroi-san and Koutari-san nice meeting you." Koneko called out as the two girls left.

Lucky for Yuu no one seemed to notice that her face explode a deep shade of red when she heard the words "Study session with Suguro." After hearing those words the rest of the conversation was muted out as she kept repeating those four words in her head while at least a thousand different scenarios went through her head about what would happen they ranged from Yuu making a complete fool of herself to Ryuuji pinning her against a blackboard calling her "Naughty". (A/N: Pervert Alert.) For the rest of the walk to their class Mato couldn't help but give her friend a concerned glance seeing that she was still red as a tomato and muttering to herself _I think I'll just leave her alone._ Mato thought deciding not to interrupt whatever delusions Yuu was experiencing.

**OOOOOO Looks like things are heating up I might have to up the rating to M just to be safe and anyone who's read my reviews really shouldn't be surprised by this because I MIGHT include a lemon in the story but that's a big MIGHT so don't get your hopes up.**

**Anyway I plan for Ryuuji and Yuu, Rin and Mato to meet at the study session and I'll let their relationship blossom from there I'll get to the darker themes and Otherself powers at later chapters but I'll just try and make the relationship seem as normal as possible. **

**To Izanagi007 see I included Rin just like I promised.**

**Please rate and review and I'll see you guys next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3 let me just give a huge thanks to Izanagi007, LittleSister123, Shardude5 and MadokaMagica03 for your reviews they really mean a lot to me**

**To Proud Queen of pointlessness: Hi I'm so glad you enjoy my story I doubt you remember me but I'm actually the same BRSxANE who left reviews for Pink flames are terrifying, your story was one of the first crossovers I ever read and you were a huge inspiration and I'm really honoured (Big word I know) that your enjoying my work lets both keep doing our best right shinigami-chan :) **

**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist and Black Rock Shooter aren't mine**

In the end it was decided that the study session would be held at the dorm where Ryuuji, Shima and Konekomaru lived it was OK because once Yukio heard about it he got the school's director Mephisto Pheles' permission for the girls to visit the boys dormitory.

YUU POV

Yuu and Mato were currently making their way to the boy's dorms where the study session was going to be and of course Yuu was in the midst of having a mental breakdown over how it was going to go. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" Yuu exclaimed holding both sides of her flushed head afraid that it might shoot off her shoulders if she let go. "Yuu will you calm down for like two seconds it's going to be fine, nothing will go wrong." Mato said giving her friend a reassuring pat on the back. "But what if Suguro-kun doesn't like me what if he hates my clothes or has a problem with my height or doesn't take me seriously because he thinks I'm stupid asking him for help with school work?" Yuu asked her voice thick with anxiousness.

"Look Yuu there's no need to get all bent out of shape there's no way Suguro-san isn't going to like you or your clothes you're way too cute to be disliked." Mato reasoned gesturing to Yuu's current outfit she was wearing a short-sleeved, light pink T-shirt with a cream coloured cardigan covering it, she also had an average length white-blue stripped skirt and rose coloured shoes, Mato meanwhile wore a simple short-sleeve white T-shirt with a sky blue skirt and navy trainers. "And anyway you haven't even met him yet and you're already adding a "kun" onto his name." Mato said smirking at her friend. Yuu immediately turned red "I didn't mean anything by it Baka." Yuu said and then started running to the boy's dorm, "Hey Yuu wait up." Mato said running after her.

RYUUJI POV

"This sucks." Ryuuji stated crossing his arms, "What's the problem Bon when I first asked you seemed fine with helping out Koutari-san and Kuroi-san." Konekomaru said curios about his friend's behaviour. "No it's not that, what bugs me is WHY THE HELL'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DRAG HIM ALONG!" Ryuuji yelled pointing a finger at Rin who was helping Shima set out some pillows on the floor for the girls' arrival. "Well when I told Sensei about the study session he asked if Okumura-kun could come seeing as how you know he's academically challenged." Konekomaru said trying to sound as polite as possible when reffering to Rin's intelligence. "Tch, yeah well I still don't like it." Ryuuji said looking at the floor trying to calm himself down.

Even though Rin had heard Ryuuji's comments he managed to keep his calm remembering that he couldn't wipe the floor with Ryuuji when he worked so hard to help get the place ready _But if this smartass disses me one more time I'm gonna beat the crap out of him. _Rin though deciding to engage in conversation with Shima to calm him down. "So Shima you said you met these girls before, what were they like." Rin asked in genuine curiosity, "Oh man you're gonna love em Okumura-kun one of them's a little short but that just makes her cute and her friend has this really unique hair-style that you just can't forget." Shima said imagining the two girl's gentle smiles despite the fact that they always scowled whenever they looked at him.

"A unique hair style huh? Can't wait to meet em." Rin said excited about getting a look at this girl's hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Oh that must be the girls I'll get it." Konekomaru said as he walked to and opened the door.

RYUUJI/RIN &amp; YUU/MATO POV

"Guys these are the girls who'll be studying with us today." Konekomaru said leading the two girls in. "Hi my names Mato Kuroi." Mato greeted politely, "And I'm Yuu Koutari, thanks so such for helping us out you guys are life savers." Yuu said smiling at Rin and Shima then she happened to notice Ryuuji leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, _OMG its Suguro-kun he's right there. _Yuu thought just managing to keep her blush visible upon laying eyes on her crush. "Yo my names Ryuuji Suguro nice to meet ya." Ryuuji said walking closer to his two guests,_Huh Shima was right about this Kuroi girl's but Koutari-san has a really nice smile _Ryuuji thought while giving Yuu a small smile. "And I'm sure you guys remember your dear Renny-kun right." "Unfortunately" Mato muttered under her breath. Rin however remained silent as he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the pig tailed girl _Woah Shima wasn't kidding about her hair style really is something but forget her hair her eyes are really pretty, she…she's beautiful _The young half-demon thought to himself as he gazed at the enchanting sight that was Mato Kuroi.

Rin was knocked out of his daydream when Konekomaru asked him "Okumura-kun aren't you going to introduce yourself." Rin quickly realised that he hadn't said a word for over a minute and quickly shot up from his seat "H-hi m-my names Rin Okumura it's a p-pleasure to meet you" Rin finally managed to say. Yuu looked at the boy with a confused raised eyebrow while Shima and Ryuuji face palmed at their friend's awkwardness Mato however couldn't help but smile at Rin's shyness "It's nice to meet you Rin I really hope we can become friends." Mato said holding her hand out her smile still in place Rin looked at her hand before excitedly but gently grabbing her hand with his own "Yeah so do I." Rin said with his trademark huge grin which caused Mato to blush a little though only Yuu seemed to notice.

"Well now that we've all introduced ourselves let's get this study session started." Ryuuji said, "Hai" everyone said in unison. For the study session everyone decided to break into pairs and each pair would cover different subjects and in 2 hours all of the pairs would quiz each other about what they had learned. The deciding of the pairs was done by picking out one of six straws, who ever had the same coloured straw as you would be your study partner, Konekomaru was pared with Shima much to Shima's distraught, Rin was paired with Mato and Ryuuji was paired with Yuu.(A/N: Obviously)

RIN &amp; MATO POV

Rin and Mato were going over quotes from Shakesphere, they decided to start by reading and filling in blank spaces of some of his famous quotes and not even 5 minutes in Rin was already struggling. "Goodnight, Goodnight Parting is such something sorrow, that I shall say something something till it be something. _ARGH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HARD! _Rin yelled in his mind. Mato glanced over and clearly saw that Rin was struggling and decided to scoot over closer to Rin and see what she could do to help. "Hey you having a bit of trouble over here?" she asked with a kind smile, Rin turned to face Mato and instantly noticed her smiling at him _Wow her smile is so amazing. _Rin thought but decided to answer quickly to avoid any kind of repeat of the awkwardness he previously caused. "Oh n-no I'm fine really, just takin' a little time than I thought remembering this stuff." Rin said giving a nervous laugh. "Here lemme take a look." Mato said looking over Rin's shoulder to get a look at the passage, neither of the blue-eyed teens seemed to notice each other blushing at how close they were.

"Oh I know this passage." Mato said pointing at the phrase with Rin's eye's carefully following her soft finger. "You see the full phrase is actually Goodnight, Goodnight Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Mato said while Rin grinned at her "Woah you're really smart Mato." Rin said which caused Mato to blush and smile "Oh no I'm not anything special it's just that one time in middle school I was in a Romeo and Juliet play and a friend of mine basically drilled a bunch of Shakespeare into my head so I'd be prepared she can be really scary sometimes." Mato said cringing slightly upon recalling being a victim of Yomi's bad side. "Sounds rough my brother did the same when we were in elementary school but it didn't help me but I bet you were really great in the play Mato." Rin said "Thank you Okumura." Mato said "OH!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, "What is it?" Mato asked, "I've been calling you by your first name sorry I guess that was rude of me." Rin said lightly bowing his head apologetically. "Oh no you don't have to apologise in fact I actually like you using my first name so can I call you Rin maybe?" She asked with red tinted cheeks. "Yeah of course you can hey Mato do you think you could help me with this part too please?" Rin asked pointing at the next phrase. "Sure let me take a look." Mato said as they continued their studying.

RYUUJI &amp; YUU POV

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Ryuuji and Yuu where going over religious passages which luckily for them just so happened to be a specialty of Ryuuji's. "U-um Suguro-kun?" Yuu asked nervously wondering if he would notice how she pronounced his name. "Yeah what's wrong Koutari?" Ryuuji answered normally much Yuu's relief, "Well you see I'm try to remember these verses by memorising key words in each line so that I'll be able to remember each line by thinking back to the work I memorized." Yuu explained, "OK." _Hey that's the exact same thing I did when I was a kid to improve my memory skills I can't believe she does the same thing as me. _Ryuuji thought as his lips arched into a small smile. "But no matter how many times I try it I can't seem to be able get this prayer stuck in my head. Would you mind taking a look at it?" Yuu asked pointing to the prayer in question with her pen. "Sure I'll give it a shot."

Ryuuji didn't even look at the prayer for five full seconds before turning away from the book, grabbing a piece of scrap paper and reciting the prayer while writing it down "Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen. I think that's about right." Ryuuji finished and then turned to look at Yuu who was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth like a fish out of water. Ryuuji let out an uncharacteristic nervous laugh while scratching his cheek before saying "Sorry but I've always had this really good memory it can be a pain sometimes thou- "YOU'RE AMAZING!" Yuu interrupted ecstatically. "Ehh?" he replied. "That was incredible you only had to look at it for a second and you not only wrote it out word for word but you recited it perfectly you're just so amazing." Yuu said smiling brightly.

"Y-you really think I'm amazing?" Ryuuji asked with a light blush, "Of course I do Ryuuji." Yuu said before clasping her mouth with her hands letting out a surprised gasp. "What's the matter?" Ryuuji asked. "I-I-I said your first name sorry I know I shouldn't do that when we've only just met." Yuu said a little sadly. _Huh the only people who've ever called me Ryuuji are my parents everybody at home calls me Bon and everyone at school calls me Suguro you think I'd notice if someone used my first name but hearing her say it sounded so…right. _Ryuuji thought to himself before answering the troubled girl.

"Hey don't worry 'bout it, I'm cool with you calling me Ryuuji." "Really?" she asked wide-eyed. "Yea I'm totally fine with it" _As long as it's you. _He added in his head "So…is it alright if I call you Yuu-chan?" He whispered the last part while averting his eyes from hers to try and hide his blush. "Yeah I'd…really like that Ryuuji." She seemed to smile whenever she said his name and seeing her smile made him smile.

"So we should probably move on to the next book huh?" Ryuuji said remembering what their original purpose was. "Oh right." Yuu said. They both looked around the pile of religious books around them and they both just _happened _to reach for the same one and when they did Ryuuji's large hand found itself wrapped around the petite girl's hand. Their eyes clashed while their hands where still connected before both their went bright red and they quickly retracted their hands while looking away from one another. "S-s-sorry about that." Ryuuji said looking up at the ceiling, "N-no it was my fault." Yuu answered twiddling with her fingers.

For the rest of the session Ryuuji and Yuu didn't talk all that much and before they knew it was almost curfew. "Thanks for everything you guys were a huge help." Mato said bowing to the Kyoto Trio. "Feel free to ask for help any time Kuroi-san" Koneko said smiling. "And don't feel shy about visiting us again." Shima added earning him a glare from Rin. "Well we should get going come on Yuu, Bye Rin." Mato said waving at Rin who waved back returning her farewell. "Um Ryuuji?" Yuu asked looking into the boy's brown eyes, "Y-yes Yuu-chan?" Ryuuji answered blushing a little. "W-would it be okay if I asked you to help me out again sometime?" Yuu asked mustering all her courage. "Yeah that sounds…nice." Ryuuji answered smiling. "Great! Well I'll see you on Monday Bye." Yuu said before running off to catch up with Mato.

"They were really nice girls." Rin said, "Um Okumura-kun don't you live in a different dorm?" Koneko asked. _3…2…1. "_OH CRAP YUKIO'S GONNA KILL ME SEE YA GUYS AT THE CRAM SCHOOL_." _Rin shouted before taking his leave. "Hey Bon since when do you smile and what was all that Yuu-chan stuff about?" Shima asked slyly giving him one of Ryuuji's famous death glares. "OMG Bon's got a crush on a girl it's a sign of the apocalypse". Shima joked. "What the hell has me havin' a crush got to do with the freakin' apocalypse and whadyya mean on a girl?" Ryuuji asked fuming with rage. "Ha you admitted it you DO like Koutari-chan!" Shima declared as Ryuuji blushed. "Grr cut the shit already I'm goin to bed." Ryuuji then went to his room and slammed his door.

That night Ryuuji and Yuu both laid wake in their beds looking at the hands that their crush had touched.

_Her hand was so soft._

_His hand was so warm._

**And that's chapter three guys hoped you enjoyed it aren't they all so adorable. Next chapter is when I plan to start including exorcism and the Otherselves so if any of you guys have any ideas of how I could do that just send me a message our give your ideas in your reviews.**

**Also I probably won't be updating until Saturday cuz Ive got an exam tomorrow, Revision all day Thursday and I've got my Prom on Friday so it's a busy week for me.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's chapter 4 I only have two more exams and then I will be done with school for good YAY this means I'll have a lot more time to work on this story and maybe I'll start another while working on this one. Big shout out to all of you who read and review this story you guys are the best thanks so much for the support.**

**Disclaimer: Ao no exorcist and Black rock shooter aren't mine.**

It had been one week since Yuu and Ryuuji where introduced to each other at the study session and for the whole week the two had appeared to have already become close friends as they would talk a lot during breaks and lunch when they needed a little break from the constant teasing their friends would give them about their relationship. Even though it was clear the both had feelings for each other neither seemed to notice because they were so focused on sorting out their own feelings which was obviously a source of great annoyance for Shima and Kagari who were getting tired of the two beating around the bush all the time.

It was the end of another school day and everyone was just packing up their things. "So um Ryuuji I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out now that school's over." Yuu asked, she decided that she wanted to spend more time with the boy and seeing as how the only time the really saw each other outside of class was when it was break or at the weekends. "Um sorry Yuu-chan but I already have plans for today maybe another time." Ryuuji asked with an apologetic smile. "Oh no it's okay really, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Yuu replied in a chipper voice trying to hide her disappointment. _I'm really sorry Yuu-chan, I do want to spend more time with you but I don't want you to get involved in exorcism and demons I just don't want you to get hurt. _Ryuuji thought to himself as he watched the girl walk away.

Yuu went outside to the fountain in the school courtyard where she would usually meet with Mato, Yomi and Kagari, but to her surprise the only one there was Mato who had a rather subdued look on her face. "Hey Mato." Yuu greeted her friend with a smile, "Oh hey there Yuu." Mato replied looking at her friend with a sad smile to Yuu's surprise. "Hey what's with you it's not like you to look so down in the dumps." Yuu said sitting next to her friend on the fountain edge. "I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Mato replied while looking down at her lap. Yuu wasn't all that shocked that Mato could see through her little façade seeing as how the two knew each other better than anyone else.

They stayed in a somewhat awkward silence for about two minutes or so before Mato finally spoke up. "I asked Rin if he wanted to hang out after school but he turned me down said he had something else to do with Yukio or something like that." Mato said lifting her head up staring at the distance. "Funny the exact same thing happened to me when I asked Ryuuji if he wanted to hang out." Yuu said and her answer seemed to snap Mato out of her little slump when she suddenly turned her head to face her friend. "Wait Ryuuji said he had other plans too?" Mato asked making Yuu too turn her head rather quickly "Too? You mean Okumura-kun said the same thing?" Yuu asked, "Yeah he did, I think that those two are hiding something from us." Mato answered holding her chin with her thumb and index fingers. "What makes you think they're hiding something I mean just because they both blew us off on the same day doesn't mean they're up to something." Yuu reasoned. "I disagree cuz unlike you I've had the guts to ask Rin to hang out a few times *Yuu scowls at Mato* and he always says he's got something else to do so I got a little suspicious and I asked around class and apparently no one sees Rin, Suguro, Miwa or Shima after class, pretty fishy don't you think?" Mato asked while was a little shocked at what she just heard.

"Okay I guess you're right that does sound kind of suspicious but what could all of them be doing at the same time every day after school?" Yuu asked her curiosity now peeked. "I have no clue, think back whenever you spoke or saw Suguro did he say or do anything that might explain where they all go cuz I've got nothing apart from that sword Rin always carries around but that's not enough to go on." Mato said. Yuu remained silent for a few moments before finally coming to a realisation "OH." She exclaimed. "What is it, what you remember?" Mato asked. "I remember on the first day of school when the first classed ended and everyone headed over to lunch I overheard Ryuuji talking to Miwa-kun about meeting someone and then heading over to a cram school." Yuu answered.

"Hm let's see the person they were meeting was probably Shima seeing as how those three are always together but what's all this about a cram school I mean I get why Rin and Shima would need to go to one but Miwa and Suguro are both way too smart to have to go to a cram school so what the hell's going on?" Mato said looking more confused than ever. "Hey I've got an idea how about tomorrow after school ends we tail Ryuuji, Okumura-kun and the others then we can see what this whole cram school thing us about." Yuu suggested. "OK let's go with that we'll find out what they're hiding one way or another." Mato said standing up. "Yosh." Yuu said following suit with an affirmative nod.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL RYUUJI POV

Ryuuji and Koneko had just exited their class and where currently taking their usual route past Shima where they would all walk to the exorcist cram school together sometimes they'd run into Rin on the way and they'd all walk there together. "Hey Bon what's the matter you seem kinda quiet today." Koneko asked with a hint of concern. "Oh it's nothin Koneko It's just Yuu-chan didn't really speak to me much today I guess she's probably mad at me." Ryuuji said with a sad look on his face. "Why would Koutari-san be mad at you I mean the two of you seem to get along really well?" Koneko asked with one raised eyebrow. "It's just that*sigh*here's the thing yesterday she asked me if she wanted to hang out after school and I turned her down, she tried to hide it but it's obvious she was upset, I wanted to tell her why I couldn't go with her but I wanna keep her out of danger, if she got involved in all this exorcist crap and ended up getting hurt I'd never forgive myself." Ryuuji said clenching his fists tightly getting angry at just the thought of Yuu in danger.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but Koutari-san's a good person I doubt she'll stay mad at you for very long, she probably just needs some time." Koneko said patting Bon on the shoulder reassuringly. "Hey look there's Shima-san and Okumura-kun." Koneko said pointing at the pink and blue haired boys in front of them. Ryuuji raised his head and instantly recognised the troubled look on Rin's face. _Guess he's havin the same problem with Kuroi-san. _Bon thought while looking at Rin who noticed his staring. "What're you lookin at?" Rin snarled but noticeably weaker than usual. "Nothin." Ryuuji replied again in a weaker tone than usual which didn't go unnoticed by Koneko and Shima who decided to try and lighten the mood. "So now that we're all here why don't we head on over to the cram school don't want Okumura sensei to chew us out for being late." Shima said taking the lead as the other three followed him.

Unknown to the three they were being carefully followed by a pair of curious blue and hazel eyed girls. They wanted to make sure that they weren't caught so they kept their distance enough to see where they were going but far enough away that they couldn't hear a word they were saying. "I wonder what they're talking about." Mato said peeking from behind a stone pillar. "Shh be quiet Baka we don't want them to hear us." Yuu whispered angrily. "Geez sorry." Mato replied sarcastically.

After about five minutes of tailing Yuu and Mato noticed that they weren't familiar with this part of the school building when unfortunately Yuu accidentally tripped bringing Mato down with her both letting out a short but rather loud squeak as they did so. When the boys turned around to see where the noise came from they were met with a rather surprising sight. "MATO!" "YUU-CHAN!" Rin and Ryuuji yelled astonished at seeing the two collapsed girls. "Shit." The girls cursed, "Well so much for not getting caught huh Yuu?" Mato said condescendingly getting up on her feet. "Hey don't get smart with me it was an accident." Yuu replied also standing up. _This won't end well. _Koneko and Shima thought as Rin and Ryuuji stormed up to the girls.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ryuuji asked angrily. "Uh well you see." Yuu said nervously not knowing what to say. "Following you that's what." Mato replied. "But why are you two following us?" Rin asked calmer than Ryuuji but still angered. "Cuz you two have been avoiding spending time with us and we wanna know why. We asked around and no one in class sees any of you after school on week days we happened to overhear you talking about some kind of cram school and we wanted to know what was going on since neither of you seemed to want to tell us." Mato explained irritably. "Look you two need to turn around and leave, we promise that we'll tell you what we've been doing later but right now you both ne- "Why can't you just tell us right now." Yuu interrupted with a sad voice. Ryuuji felt a pang of guilt in his chest hearing Yuu sound like that. "Yuu-chan look the truth is that." Before he could finished however they all noticed some kind of liquid fall in front of Ryuuji. "The hell? Is this rain or something?" Rin asked. They all looked up at the ceiling to find the liquid oozing from the fangs of a large figure with large red gleaming eyes.

Before any of them could react the figure leaped from the ceiling onto the floor. The force from the impact sent Koneko and Shima flying into a wall knocking them out instantly. Ryuuji and Rin however tackled the girls to the ground hoping to shield them. When the smoked cleared they saw the culprit it took the form of a giant praying mantis that was about seven feet tall with a pitch black exoskeleton with light purple markings all over its body. It had giant pincers each at least the length of a table with jagged ends like a chainsaw. Its eyes were large and blood red and unlike regular insects it had a mouth with razor sharp white fangs which were dripping with the creature's saliva.

"Wh-what the hell is that!" Mato yelled pointing at the giant insect, "I-it's some kind of b-bug" Yuu said._ They can both see it damn there's no time to worry about that now _Ryuuji thought looking at the demon. "Shit, Okumura that things a Manticore it's a mid-level demon there's no way we can beat it on our own." Ryuuji yelled, "Well what the hell'd you expect us to do Rooster boy, look I'll distract it while you grab Konekomaru and Shima, Mato and Yuu need to get out of here." Rin ordered while picking up his scabbard but for some reason he didn't draw his sword. "Idiot! You don't go giving me orders _Especially in front of Yuu-chan _Ryuuji added silently. "Look I know three fatal verses which are lethal to Manticores one of them should kill it but I'll need at least five minutes to recite them all you think you can hold out till then." Ryuuji asked. "I should be able to but what about the guys I can't get to em in time if it decides to go after them." Rin replied.

_Shit I didn't think about that_ _if I try to grab them while reciting the verses that thing'll cut me in two before I even get close and Okumura can't distract it and get the guys at the same time dammit no matter what we decide to do we lose. _Ryuuji thought in his head, "U-um we don't really know what's going on but we can grab Miwa and Shima while Rin's distracting whatever the hell that thing is." Mato said. "No way in hell!" Rin yelled as he parried several of the creature's strikes with his scabbard, "For once I agree with Okumura you two need to get the hell up outta here." Ryuuji said.

"Look you need time to recite something that'll kill that thing right and Okumura's busy distracting it so the best option we have right now is if Mato and I grab them otherwise we're all gonna die!" Yuu yelled causing Ryuuji to flinch slightly upon seeing Yuu angry for the first time. "But I don't want you to get hurt." He said calmly, "Trust me." Yuu said. After looking at the determination in both girls' eyes he finally gave in. "Tch fine. Okumura cover Yuu-chan and Kuroi-san while the grab Koneko and Shima!" Ryuuji ordered as he started reciting holy verses. "Tch if Mato gets even a scratch on her I'm gonna kick your sorry ass into next week." Rin yelled as he struggled to block the demon's powerful swings. The plan seemed to be going well as the creature seemed only interested in Rin which made it easy for Mato and Yuu to hoist Shima and Koneko over their shoulders and they ran a safe distance before setting the unconscious boys down on the floor.

As they looked back to see how Ryuuji and Rin were doing it seemed that Ryuuji was reciting the final verse as the creature began to wince and cry out in pain. In its desperation it used all its strength to knock Rin aside and made a B-line for Ryuuji with the intent to kill. "RYUUJI!" Yuu cried running with all her might towards Ryuuji who was still chanting. The demon was right in front of him and raised its right pincer to strike the boy down. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion from Yuu's perspective. _No he can't die, not here, not now, I have to, I have to PROTECT HIM! _Yuu thought. As Ryuuji closed his eyes expecting to be impaled he opened them only to find the demons pincer in the firm grip of a giant mechanical arm, when he looked behind him he noticed that the arm was connected to Yuu's shoulder and that her eyes had suddenly changed colour from their regular hazel to a bright vibrant orange with a circular pattern. "Yuu-chan" He uttered in less than a whisper out of pure shock. He suddenly snapped back to reality when he realised that in his shock he had stopped reciting the prayer. The demon then used it's free arm to cut off the one held in Yuu's vice grip and then charged back at Rin who was still getting up after being sent flying into the wall. "OKUMURA!" Yuu and Ryuuji yelled in unison.

Suddenly a bright blue blast incinerated the Manticore's upper body killing it as its lower body faded away. As everyone turned to where the blast came from they were all surprised to see Mato holding a giant cannon in her hand with a blue flame bursting from her left eye which like Yuu's eyes had taken on a circular pattern. Before anyone could ask anything Yuu's mechanical arm and Mato's cannon both disappeared and their eyes returned to normal. "The hell just happened?" Rin asked confused. Suddenly the sound of hands clapping could be heard accompanied by a rather excited "Bravo, bravo truly amazing." Everyone turned to see the voices owner was none other than Mephisto Pheles the director of True Cross Academy who was accompanied by Yukio Okumura and two other exorcists. "Yukio and the clown! What are you doing here?" Rin asked more confused than ever. "That my dear boy can wait until another time but for now doctors tend to the injured." Mephisto ordered turning to the two exorcist walking alongside Yukio. "Yes sir!" they replied running to Koneko and Shima and began treating their injuries. Mephisto then turned to look at Yuu then to Mato "You young ladies have been touched by your Otherselves haven't you?" Mephisto asked with a wide grin as the two girls looked at the strangely dressed man completely shocked.

"The hell you talking about you damn clown what's all this Otherself crap about?" Rin asked as Ryuuji looked at Mephisto wanting to hear the answer also. "Nothing that concerns any of you I'm afraid, now if you fair damsels would be so kind as to follow me to my office I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I intend to answer all of them and don't worry about these two oafs they'll be taken back to their dorms and any injuries they have will be treated." Mephisto said with his grin still intact. Mato looked at Yuu for some kind of answer and Yuu nodded in response and the two began to leave with Mephisto when suddenly Ryuuji grabbed Yuu's hand "Hey Yuu what's going on talk to me please." He said whispering the last part.

"I told you to trust me didn't I, just be a little patient I'll explain everything the next time I see and you've got some explaining to do yourself." Yuu said with a smile. Seeing that smile melted all of Ryuuji's doubts and fears "Kay it's a deal." He said with a grin as he watched the two girls leave with Mephisto. "Hey Suguro you okay with this?" Rin asked. "I trust her." Ryuuji replied smiling.

**OKAY that's it looks like things are starting to heat up don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter hoped you guys enjoyed it PLEASE R&amp;R See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK guys here's chapter 5 this will basically answer any questions that any of you might've had at the end of chapter 4. Big thanks to Izanagi007, LittleSister123 and Sharkdude5 you guys are the best hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist &amp; Black Rock Shooter aren't mine.**

After their little dance with death a few minutes prior Mato and Yuu found themselves being led through the school by the school's rather bizarrely dressed director who was currently walking ahead of them humming cheerfully while twirling an equally weird looking umbrella.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Mato finally spoke up "Hey Yuu just what the hell just happened? How where we able to use Black Rock Shooter's and Strength's powers?" Mato whispered not wanting the suspicious man to hear them. "I was gonna ask you the same thing?" Yuu answered just as confused as the blue eyed girl. "Well if I know this isn't exactly an answer but when that thing was about to slice Ryuuji *Yuu shuddered at the thought* all I could think about was protecting him and keeping him safe, it's all I was able to think about suddenly one of Strength's Ogre Arms just attached onto my arm I was so caught up in the moment by the time I noticed it was even there it vanished." Yuu whispered pouring all her emotions into her statement. "Yeah it was the same for me, when the monster went for Rin I just raised my hand and all I could think about was stopping it from hurting him no it was more like I wasn't able to think of anything else, then out of nowhere the Rock Cannon just materialised in my hand, there was no time to think so I just acted on instinct and pulled the trigger and when everything sunk in the cannon disappeared." Mato said a little louder but still a whisper.

"Ahh we're finally here." Mephisto said his words snapping the two from their tense discussion and they turned to a sight that shocked them quite a bit indeed. They were standing in front of one of the boys toilets. "Ehh?" the two girls said in unison tilting their heads slightly. They assumed that they were being led to the director's office and when he said they arrived they expected to stop and see some rather fancy looking doors but stopping at this particular destination left the two both confused and disappointed. But that was until Mephisto took a ring with at least fifty keys on it, he then proceeded to insert the key into the doors keyhole and opened it. The girls expected to be greeted by the sight of cubicles and urinals and the smell of piss but instead they found themselves in a rather grand looking elevator.

"This way please mademoiselles." Mephisto said bowing allowing Mato and Yuu to enter the elevator first. As the lift ascended the two girls couldn't help but feel a mixture of anxiousness and discomfort due to the fact that this weird looking man not only had knowledge about the Otherselves but had not stopped smiling since they first laid eyes on him. If they knew anything they knew to never trust someone who smiles all the time cuz they usually ended up being either pervs or psychos.

Eventually the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened and the three stepped out and found themselves in front of the fancy doors they were originally expecting to see. "Must be his office." Yuu whispered to Mato who nodded in agreement. "It most certainly is." Mephisto said startling the two girls. "I will make sure to answer all of the questions you have concerning your powers in just a few moments if you would please walk through those doors and take a seat while I change into a more suitable attire." Mephisto said turning to exit through a smaller door to the right hand side of the room.

"Wait how did you hear us?" Mato asked causing Mephisto to turn his head to face the girl. "Let's just say my senses are a little sharper than normal people tis' both a gift and a curse let me assure you oh and just so you know its poor manners to whisper when in other peoples company." Mephisto said turning to leave the two still confused girls. "So what now?" Yuu asked "Well I don't think we have a choice this guy obviously knows more about this situation then we do so I guess there's no harm in hearing what he has to say." Mato stated. "Guess you're right." Yuu replied. When the two girls entered through the doors they found themselves in a pretty impressive sized office but nothing you wouldn't expect for the director of a prestigious school like True Cross Academy.

In front of the desk were four seats two of which were already occupied. Needless to say Mato and Yuu were quite surprised when they found a familiar blonde and dark haired girl sitting in the seats. "NNNAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yuu yelled which caused Yomi and Kagari to turn their head but they too just stared with mouths open and wide eyes as they gazed upon their two friends. Finally after the four had recovered from the shock Kagari was the first to speak or yell to be exact "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Kagari shouted pointing a finger at Mato and Yuu. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mato yelled returning Kagari's gesture. "The director asked us to come with him after we had a little "incident"." Yomi replied rather calmly. "Incident? What incident?" Mato asked, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Kagari said. "After the night we've had I'd even believe you if you told me Yuu gave Suguro a little panty flash." Mato said with a sly grin as Yuu almost knocked her unconscious "S-SHUT UP BAKA!" Yuu said with a scarlet red face causing Mato, Kagari and Yomi to laugh the girl's reaction.

"Seriously though what are you guys talking about?" Mato said rubbing her still sore head. "Well you see….

_FLASHBACK KAGARI AND YOMI POV_

"_Hey Yomi are you sure about this?" Kagari asked following Yomi who was walking at a rather fast pace. "Look Kagari you know full well that it's not like Mato or Yuu to just disappear without telling us where they're going." Yomi said keeping a steady pace. "Well I guess you've got a point." Kagari said knowing it was pointless to try and reason with the stubborn dark haired girl. "Hey Yomi?" Kagari asked stopping dead in her tracks "Hm what's the matter Kagari" Yomi replied turning to face the blonde who was shaking uncharacteristically "Wh-what i-is that thing on the s-side of the wall?" Kagari barely whispered pointing to the wall next to Yomi. When Yomi turned to see what the petrified girl was pointing she was more than a little surprised._

_It was a giant chameleon like creature with a long black tongue slithering menacingly as if it had mind of its own. Both the girls were so frozen with fear they weren't even able to breathe then without warning the creature's tongue lashed out like a whip landing directly in front of Yomi causing her to fall over. The creature's reptilian eyes moved in a number of different directions before finally settling on Yomi it then leaped from the wall and looked as if it was going to crush her as she screamed in terror. Suddenly Kagari jumped into action and stood in front of Yomi holding up her arms in an X shape "Leave her alone!" Kagari yelled but before the lizard could lay a claw on her a golden yellow light burst from Kagari's left arm and when the light faded Yomi was dumbfounded as an enormous golden shield as big as Kagari herself appeared and blocked the creatures attack._

_Yomi could hear a very peculiar high pitched sound which she assumed was the monster's cry she then looked at the floor and saw a small puddle of black liquid which was the creature's blood as Kagari's shield was also adorned with sharp spikes. However Kagari who was still holding her ground seemed to be completely oblivious to the lizard's spiked tail slowly reaching behind her, Yomi however did and suddenly she felt that her worry for Kagari become so strong that when she raised her hands several chains erupted from the ground beneath her and entangled the creature's tail thwarting it's attempt to take Kagari's life. _

_Then out of nowhere a giant skull half the size of a grown man appeared above the lizard it then dropped at the speed of a rocket crushing the creature as it let out one final cry before disintegrating. The shield, chains and skull suddenly vanished and all Kagari and Yomi could do was stare at their hands. "What…just happened?" Yomi said still bemused at her own actions. "I can answer that." A familiar voice called out as the two girls turned to see Mephisto standing behind them. "But you'll have to come with me." Mephisto said._

_FLASHBACK END_

"And that's how we got here." Yomi said finishing her story. "Woah sounds like you guys had it rough are you all right." Yuu asked with concern. "Hmph! Who do you think we are we handled that lizard no problem it was a piece of cake." Kagari said smugly holding her chin up high. "Yep you're definitely fine." Mato said which made Yomi giggle a bit. "So you guys were attacked by a monster and ended up using your Otherself's powers too huh."Yuu said. "Huh! You mean the same thing happened to you two." Kagari asked. "Yeah" Mato said sadly remembering the sight of Rin fighting and getting hurt. _I hope you're okay you big dummy. _Mato thought while remembering Rin's signature grin. "But I don't understand why can we use these powers now I mean this has never happened before." Yomi said wordily. "Yeah I mean since the Insane Black Rock Shooter incident three years ago back in middle school we've all talked to our Otherselves in our dreams sometimes but that only happens once every few months or so, it's not like we can talk to them whenever we fell like it." Mato said.

All four girls went quiet as they were all in deep thought as they tried to figure out an answer to all their questions when suddenly there was a puff of purple smoke in the chair behind the large desk. The sudden sound caused all of the girls to jump slightly in surprise. When the smoke cleared the familiar and unmistakable figure of Mephisto Pheles emerged from the cloud. "A thousand pardons my fair maidens, I didn't mean to keep you waiting but I couldn't decide on anything suitable to wear so I decided to go with this." Mephisto said puffing his chest out slightly and raising his arms as if to show off his appearance. _He's wearing the exact same thing as before just without the cape and hat. _Yuu thought as she stared annoyingly at the strange man. "Well if you'd all care to sit down we can get started." Mephisto said pointing to the two vacant seats after which Mato and Yuu occupied rather hastily.

"Now where oh where to begin?" Mephisto asked to himself tapping his left temple with his index finger. "If you could start at the beginning and try not to leave anything out if you can please." Yomi asked politely. "Very well at the beginning it is then, let me start by explaining what those monsters were that attacked you, you they were demons from the realm of Gehenna.*All of the girls looked at the man confused* you see the world that humans live in is called Assiah and Gehenna is basically like a reflection of Assiah you could think of the two world's as two sides of a mirror both right next to each other but never actually touching. Normally humans are unable to see demons unless they receive a Temptaint and because of this demons live in plain sight in about any place you can think of without most people even knowing they're there." Mephisto explained.

"What's a Temptaint?" Kagari asked, "Temptaints are basically wounds or diseases inflicted by demons the more common term for this is spiritual wound." Mephisto answered, "Okay I think I understand but in that case what is the Otherworld and what do the Otherselves have to do with the demons and how can we see demons when we don't have spiritual wounds I mean I think we would remember getting any injuries recently." Yomi asked. "Well the Otherworld and the Otherselves are shrouded in mystery there are several different ideas that suggest how they came into being but this is my personal theory. The human soul is brimming with so many different emotions and people are constantly emitting those emotions every day, I believe the creation of the Otherworld is the result of all of these emitted emotions piling atop each other and converging to create another dimension entirely. As for the Otherselves well I believe you already know a little bit about them don't you *The girls nodded* well as you know the Otherselves are the reflections of all the thoughts and feelings humans bury deep inside, but I'm sure you don't know is that not all humans have an Otherself*The girls seemed surprised by this* yes as I told you the Otherworld was born from human emotions but you see only a few people in this world have strong enough souls that their feelings actually manifest as independent beings these beings are the what are known as the Otherselves." Mephisto explained.

"S-so do you know how many people have Otherselves." Yuu asked a little overwhelmed by the revelation. "Hmm it's impossible to say for certain but including you four we've managed to confirm a maximum of two hundred cases that alone should tell you that having a soul strong enough to produce an Otherself is quite rare indeed. Now to move on I suppose you're wondering about how you can use you're Otherselves powers and how you can see demons without receiving a spiritual wound *The girls nodded again* well before answering that let me ask you what do the Otherselves and the demons both have in common?" Mephisto asked his grin never leaving his face throughout his explanation. The girls just exchanged clueless expressions before turning back to Mephisto, "You see the Otherselves and the demons are both foreign existences in the realm of Assiah and because of this they are able to detect each other's presence meaning humans with Otherselves can see demons without a spiritual wound and demons can tell which humans have an Otherself and which ones don't, in fact strong demons are often drawn to and attack these special humans especially the ones who have a strong bond or have come into contact with their Otherself." Mephisto said.

"But why do they attack humans with an Otherself." Mato asked, "It's like I said both demons and Otherselves are foreign attributes and the demons instincts make them think that the Otherselves and anyone connected to them are a threat it's similar to how an animal acts when faced with its natural predator." Mephisto continued to explain. "But wait how comes we're only starting to see demons now and how where we able to use our Otherselves' powers?" Kagari asked. "Well the answer to that is fairly simple, the reason you're only starting to see demons now is because as you've all gotten older from when you were children you have experienced countless different emotions and memories, this has caused your souls to grow and mature along with you bodies and minds and the fact that you all have a strong bond with your Otherselves is only another contributing factor to your powers' progression to the point where you are now able to see demons clearly. Now about your powers, the reason you can use the abilities your Otherselves possess is again because your bonds with them and your souls have grown stronger over the years. Because the Otherselves are basically bodies made from emotions you can access their powers when your emotions are stimulated and you have a specific goal in mind like protecting yourself or someone that is precious to you." Mephisto said.

Suddenly each of the girls had an epiphany, whenever they used their powers it was because they were trying to protect someone close to them; Yuu protected Ryuuji, Mato protected Rin and Yomi and Kagari protected each other. _That must be why we couldn't think about anything else when we used our powers. _Yuu thought to herself as everything started to sink in. "Right now that we finally have the explanations out of the way I have a little proposition for you four." Mephisto said standing up from his chair, as he said this all the girls looked up to look him directly in the eye. "You see this school has another purpose besides educating the young it also serves a training facility for aspiring exorcists." Mephisto declared rather dramatically. "What are exorcists, do you mean like people who investigate poltergeists and stuff?" Kagari asked tilting her head. "No my dear exorcists are a private military force that orders directly from the Vatican, their purpose is exorcise any demons that pose a potential threat to humanity and the largest Exorcist organization in the world is called the True Cross Order. So here is my proposition my ladies will you accept my offer to become exorcist and help the order protect the world from the demons." Mephisto asked holding out his hand.

After a few moments of silence Yuu was the first to answer "I still don't quite understand much about this Order business but I know that these demons can be really dangerous, I've seen the kind of harm they can do and there are people I want to protect so if becoming an exorcist is the best way to do that than I'm in!" Yuu declared standing from her seat. "I'm with Yuu, if I can use my powers to help the people I care about then I'm all for becoming an exorcist!" Mato stated standing as well. "If you two are going then so am I, someone has to make sure you take this thing seriously." Yomi said smiling at her friends. "Really Yomi?" Mato asked and Yomi gave her an affirmative nod. "Hai, hai if you three lugs are gonna go risking your lives there's no reason I shouldn't either." Kagari stated raising her head proudly. "Ehh? You too Kagari?" Yuu asked surprised "You bet your ass I am just don't start crying when I show you guys up." Kagari said half-jokingly "Besides the four of us always stick together right Mato?" Kagari asked glancing at the blue eyed girl. "Yeah!" Mato answered with a broad happy smile on her face.

"AWWW this is so touching your sense of friendship has move my soul, such dedication, such comradery." Mephisto rambled blowing his nose into a tissue rather loudly spoiling the girls' moment. "Okay it's decided since you ladies have had a rough day you can have the day off tomorrow but after the school day ends I'll be waiting for the four of you by the fountain in the courtyard, once you're all there I'll take you to your first step in your exorcist training make sure to be on time, now take this." Mephisto said handing a key to Mato "Put that key in any keyhole in any door and you'll find yourselves right at the entrance to the girls' dormitories I trust you can make your way back to your room's from there?" Mephisto asked as the girls nodded in response. "Then I bid you adieu until me meet again." Mephisto said as the girls left the office.

As the girls made their way back to their dorms safely Mato and Yuu didn't get off to sleep until late mostly because they were worried about two certain boys who had happened to capture both of their hearts.

_Be safe Bakas. Was their final thought as slumber finally claimed them._

**So that's chapter five I hope this answers any questions any of you might've had I know that this chapter was just a long explanation but I felt it was necessary to include so you guys didn't get confused and I want the story to seem as professional as possible. So how will the girls first day of cram school go, how will Rin and Ryuuji react keep reading to find out until next time PLEASE R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK here we go with chapter 6 hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist &amp; Black Rock Shooter are not mine.**

Ryuuji was definitely not a happy man. He hadn't gotten one wink of sleep due to him worrying about a certain petite hazel eyed girl he'd fallen for and despite the fact he was in the middle of class all he could do was gaze blankly out of the window next to his desk. His look of exhaustion and his sour expression gave him the appearance of a zombie causing his classmates to decide avoid asking him if anything was wrong. Even though ninety percent of his thoughts were solely concern for Yuu Koutari he still had a fair amount of concern for his two childhood friends. According to the two doctor class exorcist who treated his friends they both only had slight concussions which he was relieved to hear, he had even talked to the two of them after they had regained consciousness and they both seemed fine albeit a little groggy so it was decided they'd have the day off from both regular classes and the cram school.

Rin was in a pretty similar state as Ryuuji, like him he hadn't managed to fall asleep last night which for Rin was an extremely rare occurrence. Though unlike Ryuuji he had no trouble falling asleep during his regular classes. During one of these naps he couldn't help but dream about what happened last night after Mato and Yuu left with Mephisto.

_FLASHBACK RIN POV_

"_Oi! Yukio what the hell's goin on? What does that damn clown want with Mato? What's all this Otherself stuff about? Do you know anything about this?" Rin asked grabbing his younger brother's collar glaring at him while Yukio sighed before answering. "Calm down Nii-san, I can't answer twenty questions at the same time so I'll answer one by one like a normal person does, you should learn how to ask one question at a time like a NORMAL person." Yukio growled while straitening his glasses causing Rin to instantly let go of his collar and back way slightly. "Fine start talking Four-eyes." Rin huffed while crossing his arms over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum. _

_Yukio couldn't help but let out another rather exasperated sigh at his older brother's childishness. "Well to start I have no idea what's going on, all I know is that we detected the presence of two mid-level demons infiltrate the school building and that we were sent to find and exorcise them immediately. Second I do not know what Sir Pheles wants with Kuroi-san and aout your third question I can only half answer it." Yukio said, "Why only half answer?" Rin asked "Because all information related to the Otherselves is top secret only exorcists in the higher class have access to those kinds of files." Yukio explained while Rin just laughed "HA! Guess you're not as much of a big shot as you think you are if you can't get your hands on some files HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin said teasing his brother who was beginning to lose his cool._

"_BUT! Because I'm only one rank below a higher class exorcist I have some things about the Otherselves, apparently they're a kind of being that don't originate from Gehenna but they aren't human either but that's all I know." Yukio said with a serious look on his face while Rin was (A/N: Suprisingly) deep in thought. "Well lets go home Nii-san those other two exorcists will take care of Suguro-kun and his friends." Yukio said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Rin just nodded and followed Yukio back to their dorm._

_FLASHBACK END_

Rin was now in the exorcist cram school classroom waiting for Yukio to arrive who was surprisingly late where he and Ryuuji were still worrying about Mato and Yuu. "U-um Rin, are you okay? You're not usually this quiet." Said a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pink kimono who was sitting next to Rin. "Oh it's nothing Shiemi I'm just worried about someone is all." Rin replied trying to smile but Shiemi could tell he was forcing it. "Well I'm sure that whoever you're worrying about is fine and besides you shouldn't let yourself get upset I mean if the person you're thinking about knew you were getting upset over them then they'd be sad too and doesn't help anyone." Shiemi said making Rin smile despite the fact the girl was a bit of an airhead she had a talent for always knowing what to say when it counted.

"Thanks Shie- Rin was interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open and Yukio walked in holding folder with the lessons materials in his right hand. Once he set them down on the table he turned to face his class. "Sorry for being late everyone but I was busy getting our new students ready." Yukio said his statement caught the attention of everyone in the room even Rin and Ryuuji were curios. "Yes that's right today there will be four new additions to the class please give them a warm welcome." Yukio said gesturing towards the door where four girls walked in. Rin and Ryuuji's eyes almost popped out of their skulls when two of the girls where none other than Yuu and Mato.

"Hi my name's Mato Kuroi it's nice to meet you." Mato said with a smile. "My name's Yuu Koutari hope we can all become friends." Yuu said while giving Ryuuji a playful wink causing the boy to blush despite the fact that both his and Rin's jaws were practically touching the floor. "My name is Yomi Takanashi it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Yomi said politely while bowing her head in respect. "The name's Kagari Izuriha as long as you don't annoy me or get in my way we'll get along fine." Kagari said smugly.

Shiemi's eyes were sparkling as the girls introduced themselves, she was obviously excited about making some new friends. Izumo didn't seem to mind the first three but she was already glaring at Kagari. _Who does this stuck up little princess thinks she is? _Izumo thought. While Yukio was telling the class some excuse as to why the girls were going the class now Mato was smiling at the still in shock Rin her smile faded slightly however when she noticed the starry eyed blonde sitting next to him. _Who's she? _Mato thought slightly annoyed._ OOOOOHHH I smell drama at twelve o'clock. _Kagari thought smirking at Mato and then at Shiemi. Yomi turned heads to all three of the mentioned girls before face palming. _This is gonna be a pain. _Yomi thought. Yuu however just smiled at Ryuuji who had recovered slightly from his shock but was now racked with confusion as to why the girl was here.

"Okay now that you've all introduced yourselves, Kuroi-san if you and Takanashi-san take a seat behind Okumura and Moriyama and Koutari and Izuriha you two can take the empty desk in front of Suguro-kun." Yukio instructed pointing to the areas in question after the girls took their seats Yukio started the lesson during which the boys never got the chance to talk to the girls until the lesson finally ended. When Yukio walked out of the class Rin suddenly jumped out of seat and hugged the girl sitting behind him "MATO!" He yelled while comically embracing the girl while tears burst from his eyes. Mato's face took on a whole new shade of red and she found herself for the first time in her life utterly speechless while Yuu and Kagari just laughed at the sight even Yomi giggled at her friend's rather priceless face. "Um Okumura-kun I don't think she can breathe." Yomi said causing Rin to snap back to reality, once he realised what he was doing he too turned a whole new shade of red and backed about five feet away from Mato. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rin said on his hands and knees bowing.

"U-uh Rin there's no need to apologise really." Mato said just above a whisper as her face started to regain some of its former colour. While Yomi was busy introducing herself to Shiemi Yuu and Kagari were watching the sight with pure amusement. "Well I think I'm gonna go and say hi to that Moriyama girl and give you two some _privacy."_ Kagari said making both Ryuuji and Yuu blush as the blonde girl left. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, aware of this Yuu spoke up "So you're not gonna start crying while hugging me? I think I'm a little jealous of Mato." Yuu teased turning to face Ryuuji whose blush darkened at her comment. "Sh-shut up Yuu-chan." Ryuuji pouted but then started to smile. "I'm…glad you're okay you had me so worried I actually couldn't sleep last night." Ryuuji said scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry so much anyway I guess it's time I gave you that explanation I promised." Yuu said sitting next to Ryuuji.

Yuu then proceeded to explain everything that Mephisto told them last night, she also told him that each of the girls had met their Otherselves for the first time when they were in middle school however she made sure to keep out all of the important details like how she switched places with Strength and lived in the Otherworld for years and how both Mato and Black Rock Shooter were possessed by Insane Black Rock Shooter and ran amok In the Otherworld. To her surprise Ryuuji believed every word she said without asking any questions, it made Yuu happy that he trusted her so much but it also made her feel guilty about not telling him the whole truth but she was so afraid of him hating her or being scared of her so she kept the truth from him something she had in common with a certain blue haired boy on the opposite side of the class who was keeping his relation to Satan a secret from Mato again in fear of her hating him for it.

After everyone had finished their little talks in the cram school class it was almost time for curfew and while Yomi and Kagari used some of Mephisto's keys to get back to the dorm Yuu and Mato decided to let Rin and Ryuuji walk them home each couple taking a different route to get there. During their walk Ryuuji reluctantly told Yuu about his dream of defeating Satan and his reasons for doing so initially believing she'd laugh at him the result was far different than he'd expected. "Woah that's so cool! I swear Ryuuji you get more amazing every time I see you." Yuu said smiling while Ryuuji stopped dead in his tracks. "You…don't think it's strange or weird of me to want to beat Satan…not even a little?" Ryuuji asked shyly. "You've seen me fight a giant bug with a robotic arm and you're asking me if I think _you're _strange?" Yuu asked jokingly. "Well you've got a point there I guess you are a little strange." Ryuuji said smirking "Hey!" Yuu said elbowing him playfully as they both laughed.

They finally reached the girls dormitory. "Well this is me so I guess I'll see you later Ryuuji." Yuu said starting to walk up the stairs. "Yeah bye." Ryuuji said starting to turn to leave. _Okay it's now or never just grow a pair and ask her. _"YUU-CHAN!" Ryuuji called out as the girl turned around. "I was wondering if…well would you um… maybe want to go somewhere this weekend… just you…and me?" Ryuuji asked as his whole face was covered with a blush as he gulped in anticipation. "You mean like…a date?" Yuu asked blushing while all Ryuuji could do was give her a shaky nod in response. "Yes that sounds...great so Saturday then?" Yuu asked "Yeah sure that sounds perfect I'll pick you up at 3 that okay?" Ryuuji asked with the biggest smile she'd ever seen. "Yeah see ya later" she said continuing her walk to her room. As Ryuuji was leaving he felt so happy that he actually fist pumped the air and jumped a little he then began depressed "Oh dear God I'm turning into Okumura." He thought out loud.

Yuu meanwhile was dancing around the room she shared with Mato chanting "I've got a date with Ryuuji." Over and over her chanting was interrupted however when Mato walked in looking a little down. "Hey Mato what's wrong?" Yuu asked concerned for her friend. "Oh it's nothing it's just while Rin was walking me home he suddenly said he had to go and ask that Moriyama girl something I think…I think he likes her." Mato said tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes as she slowly sank to the ground. "Oh Mato." Yuu said walking over and leaning down to give her a hug and let her sob into her shoulder.

**And there's chapter 6 looks like Mato's a little jealous, how long will Yuu and Rin lie to their loved ones, will Ryuuji finally realize how alike he and Rin are keep reading to find out and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THEY REALLY HELP ENCOURAGE A BUDDING WRITER. LOVE YOU GUYS SEE YA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's chapter 7 just so you know this chapter is more of a RinXMato chap than a BonXYuu chap but don't worry I'll get back to them later and there's a lot of bonding in this chapter hope you enjoy it. BIG THNX to LittleSister123 and Shinigami-chan (Sorry but your new name's kinda long and I like calling you by this nickname if that's okay with you.) for your guys reviews I'm glad that you're enjoying this story pls let me know what you think about all future chapters love you guys.**

It was Friday, the day before Yuu's first date with Ryuuji and needless to say she was ecstatic but she was also worried a great deal about her closest friend Mato. After Mato had walked in crying a few days earlier she had seemed to get a little better but Yuu, Yomi and Kagari knew that Mato was still quite upset.

Yuu was currently with Yomi and Kagari at their regular meeting spot at the fountain in the school courtyard. "Hey Yuu." Kagari greeted and Yuu smiled and waved back, "Where's Mato?" Yomi asked. "Oh Okumura-Sensei said that she had to clean the cram school classroom during lunch, apparently two people have to do it once every week so it's Mato's go this week." Yuu explained. "Well that sucks. Do you know who's gonna be cleaning the classroom with her?" Kagari asked. "No I don't, Sensei didn't mention who it was." Yuu answered. "It's kind of weird having a teacher who's the same age as us." Yomi said. "Yeah, no kidding and he's in our class for regular school so it's hard trying to talk to him normally, I just hope Mato's OK." Yuu said with concern

_MATO POV_

Mato was currently walking to the cram school classroom and was still brooding over the possibility of Rin having romantic feelings for the girl named Shiemi Moriyama as she stood in front of the classroom door she couldn't help but remember the state she was in a couple days ago. _I'm an idiot for letting my emotions show like that. I'm only going to make everybody worry, okay there's no point getting upset about it I'll just have to do my best to not think about either Rin or that girl. _Mato's determination was short lived however when she opened the door only to be greeted by a chipper voice whose owner Mato knew all too well.

"Oh hello Kuroi-san so it looks like we're gonna be cleaning the classroom together today." Shiemi said with a smile. _SHIT _Mato cursed in her head. "Yeah it looks that way." Mato said arching her lips into a crooked smile. _Well let's just get this over with._ Mato thought as she picked up a broom and started sweeping.

The two girls had been cleaning for about twenty minutes and they hadn't said a word to each other. Mato just remained silent while Shiemi seemed happy for some reason and was humming gleefully. _OK Mato try to calm down of course Rin wouldn't like this girl in that way they're probably just friends and besides even if she did make a move on him what's she got that you don't. _Mato thought to herself while taking a look at Shiemi while she wasn't looking and seemed to focus on the blonde's rather ample bosom she then stared back at her own rather average chest and she became as pale as Black Rock Shooter herself in her depression. "Um Kuroi-san is something wrong?" Shiemi asked finally breaking the silence. "Hmm no nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Mato responded flatly. "W-well it's just while you were sweeping I couldn't help but glance at you a few times and I noticed you looked a little sad so I was wondering if anything was wrong." Shiemi said nervously. "Well no there's nothing wrong by the way how comes you're wearing that kimono instead of a uniform and I don't think I remember seeing you around school whose class are you in?_ Please don't be in Rin's class._" Mato added silently in her head.

"Oh no you see I don't actually go to this school." Shiemi said looking at her feet. "Huh? Why not?" Mato asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well you see when I was a kid I always got sick really easily and that made me really frail so I couldn't go to school and make friends like regular kids and because of that I'm just too shy to start going to real high school classes now. But recently I decided that I should start trying to change myself little by little and Rin and Yuki are the first friends I've had in a really long time and they were nice enough to get me into this cram school." Shiemi said with a smile. While Shiemi was talking Mato felt an immense amount of guilt for being jealous of this girl, her story reminded her of how Kagari's past mental instability and Yomi's guilt had caused them to suffer in a similar way.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess a starts rambling there for a sec-" Shiemi was interrupted when Mato suddenly embraced in a tight affectionate hug. "K-k-kuroi-s-san." Shiemi stuttered completely shocked, Mato kept her hold for a few more moments before slowly releasing her. "Oh I'm sorry it's just you're story reminded me of a situation some of my friends were in and it moved me a little anyway you don't have to feel alone anymore cuz now you've got me as a friend too." Mato said smiling. "R-really you mean we're frinds?" Shiemi asked as Mato nodded. "Wow this is the first time another girl's been so nice to me it's almost too good to be true." Shiemi said with her signature sparkling eyes. "Well get used to it cuz you're gonna be getting a whole lot more of this and call me Mato from now on kay' Shiemi." Mato said with a wide grin similar to Rin's, "Okay Mato." Shiemi said brightly.

"By the way Shiemi the reason I've been acting kind of weird around you is because I was a little…well…jealous." Mato admitted. "Ehh? But why would you be jealous of me?" Shiemi asked as Mato gave a heavy sigh before answering. "Well you see the truth is that…I like Rin." Mato said with a heavy blush. "Hmm? Well why wouldn't you like him he's a really nice boy to be friends with." Shiemi answered, Mato mentally face palmed at the girls response but couldn't help but think of the girl's naivety as cute. "No that's…not what I meant I mean that I like him as more of a friend…I actually think I'm…in love with him." Mato said holding her chest to calm her rapid heartbeat as she confessed. "OHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH MATOS IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Shiemi shouted having a mini mental meltdown. "SHHHHH! Please be quiet Shiemi I don't want anyone to hear." Mato said waving her arms around franticly, "Oh right sorry. But why were you jealous of me?" Shiemi asked repeating her previous question, "Well when I came to the cram school I noticed that you two seemed kind of close and he did say he was going to see you sometimes while we were hanging out, but that's no excuse for me to go drawing conclusions, I was wrong and I wasn't being fair to you, I'm really sorry can you forgive me?" Mato said bowing. "Oh no Mato you don't have to apologize I'd have thought the same thing if I saw you with Yuki." Shiemi said. "Wait Yuki? Do you mean Yukio Okumura as in Rin's brother and the cram school teacher? YOU LIKE HIM!" Mato exclaimed in a similar fashion to Shiemi.

"AHHHH! Mato!" Shiemi whined like a small child. "Hahahaha! Sorry Shiemi but I couldn't help but want some payback after you practically announced that I'm in love to the whole world and truth be told I was a little surprised." Mato said poking the blonde's forehead playfully. "So, you like Okumura-Sensei huh?" Mato said slyly it was fun to have someone new to tease. "U-um yeah I guess I kinda do." Shiemi said her face going bright red while she fiddled with her kimono. "So I'm guessing you haven't told him yet." Mato said and Shiemi nodded, "It's not easy to tell someone you feel that way, I mean you just get so scared that they might not like you that way."Shiemi said spacing out a little. "YOSH!" Mato exclaimed startling Shiemi. "Let's make a promise to each other." Mato said, "A promise?" Shiemi asked tilting her head in confusion. "Yeah, let's promise that at some point before this semester ends for better or worse we'll tell those Okumura brothers how we feel about them." Mato said grabbing both of Shiemi's hands. "Yeah okay it's a promise." Shiemi replied smiling warmly.

**Sorry I know this chapter's shorter than the rest but I had no idea how to keep it going and I'm still coming up for ideas about what's gonna happen on Bon and Yuu's date so I garuntee that the next chapter will be longer, hope you guys enjoyed the little bonding session please R&amp;R until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo guys here's chapter 8 I'm really sorry for not updating this story in a while but I've been working on my other story recently and its difficult updating both of them at reasonable times but I hope you like it.**

**Oh and by the way in case those of you who like A Blazing Blue Star but aren't following it the reason that it's suddenly gone from the usual Black Rock Shooter and Blue Exorcist crossover list is cuz I upped the rating from T to M but I'm still writing it so if you still want to read it just go to my account page and you'll be able to read it.**

Today was the day it was finally the first date of Ryuuji and Yuu, the latter was currently making her way to the entrance of Mephy Land and amusement park that was located close to the school and was an ideal place for a date and oddly enough Yuu was quite calm about today which was quite a shock to her friends who were expecting her to be having some kind of major mental breakdown, but it seemed like because Ryuuji was the one who asked her out it made her feel much more comfortable about the whole situation. _I can't believe I'm going on a date with Ryuuji! This is so exciting to think someone so ordinary like me was able to interest someone as smart and cool as him. _Yuu thought smiling as she walked.

Her so called "smart and cool" date was already in front of the park's entrance. He had actually arrived a whole hour early before the agreed meeting time. The punk like monk was actually the one freaking out, he was in the middle of straightening his hair for the thirtieth time since his arrival. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm not sure if I can do this, I mean I'm actually going out on a date with Yuu-chan. It's what I've been wanting to do since the first moment I met her but I'm not sure if she even likes me as much as I like her. (A/N: Really? Are you blind or something?) But I can't chicken out now I've gotta stick by what I said all I can do is just be myself and try and show her a good time." Ryuuji thought out loud while on lookers just looked at the boy as if he were insane but decided not to try and approach him. "But what if she doesn't like me or my outfit? I hope it doesn't freak or out or something." Ryuuji said looking down at his clothes. He was wearing a brownish red T-shirt under a sleeveless beige hoody, with dark navy-blue jeans and black and white Nike trainers.

"Well too late to worry about how I look I just wonder what she'll be wearing though she'd look pretty in just about anything*sigh*I wish I had some more backbone." Ryuuji said. "Some more backbone for what?" a familiar chipper voice called out behind him causing Ryuuji to jump in surprise and let out a short but high pitched squeak. He turned and found his love standing behind him in the same outfit she wore when she came by his dorm with Mato to study. "Oh wow." He said quietly staring at the girls form causing her to blush, "Sorry I wanted to wear something nicer but Mato forgot it was her turn to wash up our clothes and this was the only thing left I could wear." She said standing a little pigeon toed. "Oh no! It's just that the last time I saw you in that get up I didn't really pay attention to it while we were studying and I didn't get the chance to see just how good you look in it." Ryuuji said, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke. "Well…thank you Ryuuji and you look really good yourself." Yuu said making fisting balls in her skirt. "Thanks um…so should we go in." He said sticking out his elbow for her to take. "Okay!" She said excitedly immediately wrapping her arms around the boys arm.

They then entered the park and both took a moment to take in the surroundings of all the people talking and screaming along with the smells of the different foods from the stands. "Wow! You picked a great place Ryuuji, this looks like so such fun!" Yuu said ecstatically, "Well I've been here a few times on missions and stuff and it was the only place I could think of to take you that was local." Ryuuji said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "So what do you wanna do first?" Ryuuji asked as Yuu pulled out a map of the park that she had bought in advance. "Hmm since it's only one thirty I think that maybe we should wait an hour or two before going on the big rides cuz the lines are probably still really long. How about we start with some stand games?" Yuu asked. "Yeah! That sounds great." _This is my chance to impress her. _Ryuuji though as they walked around looking for games with decent prizes.

"Oh! Over there! Hey Ryuuji look." Yuu said pulling the boy to a stand game a few feet away from them. It was one of those games were you had to knock over a tower of cans with a ball and win a prize. "That one! Win me that one." Yuu said pointing to a large fat cartoon chicken plushie. "Yer wish is my command." Ryuuji said paying the man behind the stool. He knocked them all down on his first try. "Thank you Ryuuji you're the best!" Yuu said clutching onto her new toy as if it were her own new born baby. "Well it was a piece of cake." Ryuuji said trying his hardest to look cool in front of Yuu. "Aww he's so cute he kinda reminds me of you." Yuu said as Bon's smug smirk vanished as his face paled at the girls comment. Normally he didn't get too bothered when people teased his hair style for looking so much like a chicken's, sure he'd get pissed and yell an insult back but it never really bothered him emotionally but hearing coming from the girl he'd fallen for he suddenly became extremely self-conscious.

"Does…does my hair really look that bad?" Ryuuji said grimly weakly lifting his hand to point at the plushie's head. Yuu just blinked a few times and looked back and forth between Ryuuji and her new toy before realising what she implied. "Oh! No! No! No! I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't making fun of your hair honest. What I meant was that even though he's really big he's still warm and soft and cute." she said burying her face into her doll to hide her blush. "Oh…well um thanks." Ryuuji said face going from a ghostly white to a deep scarlet red. "But…now that you mention it he does bare some resemblance. Look they even made him with angry eyes and a scowl." Yuu said laughing while Ryuuji yanked it from her to look at the thing's face and frowned when he found that it did have a pissed off expression fairly similar to his own. "I-it does not!" Ryuuji denied to the still laughing girl who grabbed her new friend back. "I think I'll call him Bon." Yuu said looking at the dolls face while Ryuuji grimaced at her declaration. "P-please don't I mean there are tons of cuter names for the little guy." Ryuuji said desperate to change her mind. "Nope! I've made up my mind from now on this is Bon." Yuu said shoving "Bon" in Ryuuji's face. Ryuuji was going to open his mouth to speak but Yuu placed a finger on his lips to prevent him from doing so. "Don't worry it'll be our little secret." Yuu whispered retracting her finger and starting to walk off while Ryuuji was once again a deep shade of red. He couldn't help but bring his hand up to touch the spot on his lips were Yuu had touched. "Hey Ryuuji what's wrong aren't you coming?" Yuu said turning back to face her date. "Huh oh yeah I'm coming." Ryuuji said shaking his head to snap him out of his funk before running over to the girl.

It seemed that attending the cram school, learning about the Otherselves and Ryuuji asking her out had boosted Yuu's confidence dramatically. The once shy nervous girl who couldn't form a sentence while looking directly into the boys eyes without looking away at least once was now taking great pleasure in teasing him, you'd think her sudden change would bother him but if anything her new found playfulness only made Ryuuji love her even more.

They spent the rest of the morning continually playing stand games with Ryuuji winning more and more prizes for his date most of which they ended up giving away to small children due to the sheer amount of them, but of course Yuu refused and I quote "To part with her precious Bon." Her statement caused the boy accompanying her to blush heavily imagining she was talking about him and remain silent for a good few minutes. It was now early afternoon and the couple were finally able to start going on some of the rides without worrying about waiting for hours. Even though Yuu was extremely nervous about going on the infamous Tidal Wave ride the sound of Ryuuji shrieking beside her caused her to completely forget about falling from fifty feet and laugh hysterically. Her laughter only continued after the got off and Ryuuji's carefully slicked hair was now completely soaked, his golden and brown bangs falling slightly over the monks eyes. Even though if it were anyone else laughing at his hair they'd be knocked out by now but seeing her laugh so much he couldn't help but smile as he ruffled her damp hair causing her to pout like a small child while playfully hitting his chest with her tiny fists making it his turn to laugh.

_She's so beautiful it should be illegal. _Ryuuji thought with a smile as he saw her step out of the automated dryer and gave her now dry hair a quick whip back and forth causing the boy's mouth to go dry as he swore he saw sparkles coming from her petite form. The most outrageous part of the day in his opinion had to be when a cat suddenly scampered right in front of Yuu and the shock caused her to flail her arms upward hurling Bon into a nearby tree. With him being the nice guy he was, he offered to get it for her. When he finally grabbed the plushie and waved it around to show her the branch he was on snapped. He didn't fall very far but he did have to close his eyes from a slight sting he felt in his hip. "Oh my God Bon! Are you okay?!" He heard Yuu say, initially he thought that she was talking to him and he was expecting to be wrapped in her embrace but he opened his eyes and found her holding her plushie close to her burying its face in her bosom. _Dammit! That should be my face she's stuffin' in her chest! _Ryuuji thought angrily as he glared at the doll who was silently mocking him with its sown on scowl. "Hey! What about me! Don't ya care if I'm alright or not?!" Ryuuji yelled still on the ground. "Oh of course I care Ryuuji, but you're so big and strong so I know it'll take more than that fall to hurt you." Yuu said using her index finger to scratch the spot right under the stubble on Ryuuji's chin, the contact causing him to make a sound which was a mix between a moan and a purr. Either one causing Yuu to blush before she stopped and stood up. "Well thanks for saving Bon, should we head on over to the next ride." Yuu said offer out her hand which the boy accepted hoisting himself up onto his feet. As they walked Yuu could've sworn she saw a look of hurt flash across his face when she stopped stroking his chin.

The couple were currently waiting in a medium sized line to ride on the Colossus rollercoaster. Yuu was holding Bon in one hand while the other arm was wrapped around Ryuuji's as she lightly rested her head on his shoulder causing his cheeks to turn pink. _This is just so perfect, being with Ryuuji like this. I feel so close to him now. I swear you couldn't ruin this day even if it started hailing on us._ She thought. Just behind the two another couple were trying to take a picture with their phones but the man seemed to having some difficulties. "What's wrong? Won't it take the picture?" The woman asked, "Yeah the screen keeps freezing up." The man replied irritably. "These damn viruses I wish they'd just disappear." The man said.

His words suddenly snapped Yuu out of her piece of heaven. "D-disappear?" She whispered to herself as several images flashed across her mind. One minute she was surrounded by a bunch of school students with blank faces and wide menacing grins, chackling darkly while chanting "Disappear little doll." Then she suddenly heard the sound of a bottle smashing and the slurry voice of a woman crying out "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR ALREADY?!"

Out of nowhere Ryuuji notice the Yuu's gentle hold on his arm had turned into a vice grip that was quite painful. When he looked down at the girl he noticed that she had let go of Bon which was definitely a bad sign as she had carried him with her everywhere she went since he'd won him for her. He looked at the girl's face and was shocked to see her eyes had widened greatly and her breaths were short and sharp like gasps all while a look of pure horror was painted on her face. "Hey Yuu? Yuu! YUU!" He yelled when suddenly the lights around them started to flicker on and off startling everyone around them while Ryuuji was focused solely on the girl in front of him. "YUU! COME ON SNAP OUT OF IT ITS ME RYUUJI!" He yelled giving her some gentle shakes. She blinked a few times before looking up at him, "Ryuuji?" she asked just above a whisper. He exhaled in relief before pulling her in to hug her. "Yeah that's right it's me Ryuuji. Ya really had me worried there for a sec there." He smiled gently as he rested his chin on her head before releasing her. "So what was all that about anyway?" He asked with concern.

Yuu just held her left temple with her hand trying to recall what just happened "I-I don't know." She answered her voice still quiet. "Well anyway let's go get some food, ya haven't eaten a thing since we got here and I doubt that's good for ya." Ryuuji said boldly wrapping his arm around the girl's waist while she gave a nod in response as he led her through the people behind them. They made their way to a KFC located in the park and Yuu ate her chicken fillet burger rather greedily showing that she was indeed _very_ hungry making Ryuuji feel a little more at ease before Yuu suddenly gasped loudly. "Where's Bon?!" Yuu asked forgetting about her food. "Oh him, I threw him in a garbage can on the way here." Ryuuji said plainly. "B-but he's my Bon." Yuu said tears forming in the corner of hers but Ryuuji gave her forehead a firm poke before pulling then plushie out from under the table. "PSYCH! I can't believe ya feel for it did ya really think I was _that _big of a jerk? Ya shoulda seen ya face ya were gonna start cryin like a baby." Ryuuji said laughing as Yuu snatched Bon from him and hugged him tight while puffing her cheeks at the boy across from her. "Meanie." She said. _She's so cute when she pouts. _He thought.

By the time they'd finished their meal it was almost closing time for Mepphy Land so Ryuuji decided to walk Yuu back to her dorm. The walk back was very quiet but it wasn't awkward at all the two found comfort in the silence, merely appreciating each other's company. At last they reached their destination, "So uh I hope you had a good time today Yuu*she nods* Right well I guess I'll see ya later." He said turning to leave. "Wait!" She called out making him turn around. "What is it Yuu?" He asked she then gave his leg a firm kick. "OWWWW! THE HELL'D YA DO THAT FOR?!" He barked holding his bruised shin. "That's for teasing me." Yuu said crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. _You're lucky you're so cute. _Ryuuji though as the pain faded. Out of nowhere Yuu suddenly walked up to him, stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. It lasted a few seconds before she pulled away but it seemed like a few centuries for Ryuuji. "That's for…everything else." She said nervously before picking up Bon and running up the girl's dormitory stairs.

Ryuuji just stood there for about five minutes mouth open wide and face as red as an apple it's surprising a bug didn't fly into his mouth. He then slowly brought his hand up to his scarlet face and gently placed it on the cheek Yuu had kissed. "I'm never washing this cheek _ever_ again." Ryuuji said before very slowly turning to walk back home.

Meanwhile faraway from True Cross Academy in an area with mountains that were white as snow a girl stood on one of the many mountain peaks. She had dark skin with bright orange eyes and short white hair. She wore a black hood with a white flame pattern covering it and the hood had a white zipper, she also wore a short black dress with a white rim that ended just below her waist. She wore white knee-highs and a pair of small black shoes on her feet. She also had two huge mechanical arms and a robotic scorpion like tail. The gazed up at the multi coloured sky with her large orange eyes with a sad look on her face and solemnly said "Not again."

**SO How's that for a date chapter cliff-hanger, a long ride cruising through humour and fluff and then BAM we take a sharp right turn into Angst Street. So what does this ending mean for our young couple keep reading to find out. Just so everyone knows my next update will definitely be on A Blazing Blue Star so look forward to that. PLEASE R&amp;R tell me what you thought about the chapter and I will see you guys soon.**


End file.
